Once Again
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Sequal to Once. Set just after the last battle. AthrunMeyrin. There's also hints of KiraLacus, ShinnLuna and MurreMue.
1. Luna

Disclaimer: Don't own, so nobody sue!

Hiya! I'm finally starting the sequal to Once. This took me ages to come up with, and even longer to write, (you shoud see the amount of first drafts I had to do)! But now, my plot bunnies are worn out. So feedback is badly needed if I'm to continue! Advice, people! I need advice! I'm babbling again, aren't I? I'll stop now and start the story!

Luna stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. Her baby sister, Meyrin Hawke, was literally flying into the arms of Athrun Zala. Athrun Zala, the boy they'd both crushed on, fought over, and who was supposed to be dead. They were both meant to be dead. Few people survived being inside an exploding MS in the middle of the ocean.

Hesitantly, she walked up to them. Meyrin was crying into Athrun's chest. She could feel tears building up in her own eyes. She finally got to see her baby sister again, and the girl was crying.

But, why was she crying? Was it because the boy who'd made an attempt on her life was standing less than ten feet away from her? Was it because her older sister had fallen in love with, and helped rescue said boy? Or was it because the person who had rescued said boy was the boy she was hugging now. Meyrin had changed, and Luna could no longer read her.

She didn't try to speak to them. Neither of them looked in the mood to talk to her. She would never forget the harsh look in Athrun's eyes when he'd helped her. He would never accuse her of anything aloud, but his eyes and polite tone said it all. He was furious with her for staying with ZAFT, the very people who had 'killed' her sister.

Athrun, she suddenly noticed, was beginning to cry also. The strong image he'd presented on the battlefield was falling away, like the petals of a flower in a winter wind. He was mumbling something to Meyrin. The muffled words caused her breath to catch in her throat.

"If Luna or Shinn had hurt you, Mey', I don't ... I don't know what I would have done. I love you and I'll never let anyone hurt you! I'll never leave you, so ... please Mey', promise me you'll never leave either!"

So, Athrun had picked her baby sister. Even though so many girls had fought for his affections; Meer, Cagalli, herself; he'd picked Meyrin. He deserved her, and she deserved him.

There are some things that you can't go through together without ending up in love. Apparently, being inside a ruined MS sinking to the bottom of the ocean is one of them.

Phew! That took a while! Hope y'all liked it. Ch2 will be up soon ... I hope. Till next time!


	2. Athrun

Disclaimer: Don't own, so nobody sue!

Hiya! I'm back! Well, first off, thanks a lot to the reviewers! Especially those who've stuck with me through this whole story. Without your support on this story, I'd have given up ages ago. Writing Athrun/Meyrin is hard cause so many people luv AxC. I'm really grateful to ye. And anyone who's reviewed ch1, thanks a bunch. Oh, and someone said Athrun was a bit OOC in the last chapter. Well if that's the case, he probably is in this chapter as well. Anyway, on with the story!

Meyrin flung herself into Athrun's arms. The boy caught her, smiling softly. Her small hands gripped the front of his flight suit, warm tears staining the material. He knew how much she'd worried about him. She hated seeing him in pain.

He could feel Kira's eyes fix on the back of his head. The older boy was not going to forgive him for this. He was so protective of his sister. He simply wasn't going to understand. But how could he? How could he know what it was like, to almost die with a person who'd given up everything for you?

And that's what Meyrin had done, thrown away everything just because he'd been in trouble. And she'd always been there for him, with her kind smile and positive nature.

How could she have thought he'd wanted Luna? Yes, he'd liked Luna. The girl was funny and tough. But she lacked Meyrin's quiet strength. Meer lacked her quiteness and her ability to just be there. And Cagalli...there was a time when he could've loved Cagalli. But that had been before she'd tossed him aside for her country. He could've forgiven her for having to go to the office so often, but when she chose to marry that bastard...he came to accept that he would always be second. She'd smashed his heart for her country...and Meyrin was there to help him pick up the shards.

He could feel tears start to run down his face. They dropped onto her head. Her hair was such a warm red, like a flame that would never go out. Just like her personality. That's what Meyrin Hawke was...fire. Fire brought warmth and comfort, just like her smile. Yet fire could destroy, hence her becoming a soldier. Hence her strength facing death. She was not afraid of destruction, and was there to heal the wounds it caused.

Luna understood...at least slightly. That became obvious when she heard him beg Meyrin to never leave. She gasped...but then smiled. She'd accepted her sisters choice and for that he was glad. Kira still didn't understand. And Kira wasn't going to accept his choice. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was the girl in his arms.

So what if Kira didn't get it, Kira had never been through what he and Meyrin had. If Kira didn't _want_ to understand, that was fine too. It wasn't Kira's choice. Slowly, he lifted Meyrin's head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

'I love you, Meyrin Hawke. Always.'

OK, I got a fire extinguisher by the computer, so flame away! And those who like this pairing, tell me if I writing them alright. See ya round!


	3. Lacus

Disclaimer: Don't own, so nobody sue!

Hiya! Thanks to all the reviewers! Your support has been great! Here's chapter three!

Lacus stared at Athrun. The way he opened his arms so readily to hug Meyrin. And the way they clung to eachother. Part of her instantly flared with anger, but part of her felt hypocritcal to do so. Hadn't she left him for Kira? And hadn't Kira left Flay for her? But still...it wasn't fair on Cagalli.

She watched as Athrun crumpled, tears begining to flow steadily down his face. His arms tightened round Meyrin, silent sobs racking his frame. Her anger faded. They both looked so small, vunerable, like two children, forced into an adult world and broken because of it.

Kira still glared at them, and it was obvious they'd noticed. Yet they ignored him, content in each others arms. She knew Kira had a right to be angry, Athrun had clearly broken up with his sister. But, it wasn't Kira's choice. And, as much as she loved Kira, she hated it when he got so overprotective.

Absently, she adjusted the gold clip in her hair. She'd talked to Meyrin and, though the girl had never said anything, it was clear how much Athrun meant to her. And it was clear how much Meyrin meant to Athrun. He'd taken the brunt of the explosion when they'd been on the run from ZAFT. He'd nearly gotten himself killed for her. And she'd thrown everything away for him.

She knew Athrun would never hurt Cagalli deliberatly. You just couldn't help who you fell in love with. It had been that way with her and Kira. And, though Cagalli was a good friend, Meyrin did seem right for Athrun. Meyrin could be there for him. And she _would_ be there for him. Of that, Lacus was sure. She hoped they could be happy together. And she hoped Cagalli could find someone to be happy with. Or love her people and have their happiness lead to hers.

Athrun and Meyrin continued to cry in each others arms and Cagalli continued to cry with her country. She turned to Kira and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her, anger still evidant in his violet orbs. She smiled at him. A smile which clearly said, "Let it be."

I don't know, was Lacus a bit OOC? Anyway, what do ya think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter (It was written at four in the morning. I always feel peaceful this early). Anyway, hope ya enjoyed it and please drop a review.


	4. Kira

Disclaimer: Don't own, so nobody sue!

Hiya everyone! I've finally gotten round to writing the forth chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it. Oh, and a big thanks to the reviewers! Your support is really helpful! Anyway, here's the story!

Kira stood rooted to the spot. Why was Athrun hugging that red head? Why didn't Athrun even say "Hi" to anyone before hugging her? What was there between them? Could Athrun possibly have fallen in love with that girl? No, Athrun loved Cagalli! Of course he did!

Athrun held the girl tighter, tears starting to run down his face. Kira felt like hitting him, like grabbing the bluenette by the scruff of the neck and flinging him across the room. How could Athrun do that? Just break up with Cagalli and move on? Just shatter the girl's heart again, after putting her through so much. Didn't he realise what he'd done?

He clenched his fists. Athrun and the girl were completely ignoring him. They didn't seem to care what he thought. If Athrun was going to play it that way, then fine! He made to move forward, his hand ready to punch the younger boy, when a soft hand gripped his shoulder.

He whipped round, to see Lacus standing behind him. He glared at her, didn't she see what this was going to do to Cagalli? Didn't she care? She smiled softly at him, clearly telling him to let it go. Telling him that it wasn't his choice and to just let it be. But...but Cagalli, how could _she_ let it be? How could _she_ just let Athrun go?

Lacus increased the pressure on his shoulder and started guiding him away. Maybe it wasn't his choice. Maybe he should let it go, but he couldn't. He didn't want his sister to be destroyed because of this. Why was Athrun just going to let this happen? It seemed Athrun's loyalties could never lie in Orb, and his heart could never stray from ZAFT.

OK, that's it. And I know Kira's a bit OOC, I just needed to bring across how much he cares for his sister. Anyway, what did ya think? Drop me a review and I'll see ya next chapter!


	5. Cagalli Meyrin

After months of silence, we finally have the fifth chapter. Yeah, spent ages chasing after the plot bunny. OK peeps, there's only gonna be one more chapter after this one. A kind of epilogue. So, yeah. Well, hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Come on, the director can't seem to figure out who he wants Athrun to be with and is leaving it up to us fans to fight it out.

Cagalli stood, watching the ship descend. A shadow standing behind her. But it wasn't Athrun. Athrun was gone, he wasn't her's anymore. No, the man standing behind her was Kisaka. An old friend and her former bodyguard. He had taken up the position again after Athrun had made his choices.

The ship hit the dock, looking battered, but very much intact. She practically flew onto the deck, almost crashing into her brother. Kira looked exhausted, but well. He hugged her back. She avoided Athrun's eyes as she embraced Lacus as well. But the pink haired girl practically shoved her up to him.

The blue haired boy looked normal, standing with military rigidness. But underneath the mask, she could see how fragile he looked. As long as she'd know him, he'd always looked fragile. Like he'd shatter if he fell. But he never did, at least not in public. Inside, in his heart, he was breaking every day. And she knew it. She'd always know it, even though he'd never said.

And Meyrin knew it too. The redhead knew just how breakable Athrun truly was. And she'd attempted to help him. Constantly looking after him like a mother hen. She'd offered him guidance and assistance. Been there for him. Something Cagalli wished she had been able to do. But duty had gotten in the way, just like it always had. So he'd lain on that bed, in constant pain while she'd been with her nation. He'd finished a war, fighting old comrades, protected her and his new found angel while she'd just watched. Meyrin had been able to do something. Meyrin had been there to catch him and keep him safe from the nightmares.

Once, just after Kisaka had brought him back, she had hoped in her heart of hearts that they could get back together, bridge the gap, but it hadn't happened. It couldn't have happened. The gap had become to wide. But, she supposed she didn't care. As long as he had someone that took care of him, helped him heal, she supposed she could be happy. After all, she held Meyrin to her promise, and she knew the girl wouldn't break it.

Meyrin peered round the door at Cagalli and Athrun. She watched Athrun hug the blonde princess. And she smiled. The two still had a relationship. They were still close. She saw Kira looked rather hopeful, as if he wanted the two to get back together. But she knew that he knew that wouldn't happen. Friends was all the two could be, after all that had happened. And Cagalli had accepted that. She watched and let the scene play. As did everyone else. Those who hadn't accepted the relationship hoped, and those who had smiled.

After Cagalli left the deck, followed closely by Kira, Lacus and the reunited couple, Murre and Mu, Athrun turned to her. She smiled and reached out her hand. He took it gratefully, and she could feel he was trembling. That reunion must have been hard for him, she supposed. Smiling at him, the two walked after the others.

Meyrin smiled. She had her promise to keep and even if the apocalypse came in the morning, she would keep it.

All right guys, only one more chapter to go! So, anyway, if you're not to pissed off that I left updating for so long, R&R?


	6. End

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Last chapter! Oh yeah! Go me! Anyways, hiya again! As stated, this is the last chapter of the Once saga. There will be no sequel to the sequel, no prequel to the prequel and no spin-offs! It. Is. Done. Oh, and a really big thanks to the reviewers! Thanks so much for your support, kind words and constructive critisism! You guys are the absolute best! I love you all! Oh, and please R&R this one as well?

Meyrin lay comfortably on her side, watching the figure next to her sleep. His usually well-kept hair was in complete disarey across the pillow and his face relaxed. This was the time she most loved looking at him. It made him look younger. Less concerned. As she had found out ages ago, Athrun Zala worried to much, taking every burden onto his own shoulders and then blaming himself if something went wrong. So kind and caring, and so very fragile.

During the war, he'd seemed constantly under pressure. The Archangel were telling him he was wrong, the chairman was telling him he was right and Shinn was yelling at him every day, he'd been confused and ready to shatter. But not now. Though still healing, he'd found out who he was and where he belonged...she hoped. But even if he hadn't, she'd be here to point him in the right direction.

Smiling slightly, she shifted closer to the sleeping boy, and rested her head against his chest. Relaxing even more, she listened to the steady rythem of his heart and the soft sound of his breathing. He twitched slightly as she coiled her hands into the soft blue material of his tee-shirt, one that matched her's.

Lieing here, comfortable in his arms, her thoughts wandered to the blonde princess of Orb. The girl had undoubtable been in love with Athrun as well. The closeness they'd had, the pain they'd been through together in the first war, that ring. But the girl had let the boy go that night. That night...when Athrun had made his choice, and when she'd made her promise to Cagalli. A promise she still held, even one year after the incident.

Athrun moaned softly in his sleep and moved slightly, his arm falling over her. She'd used to start if that happened, but it was his way to avoid nightmares. And she loved having his arms around her. She just hoped that Cagalli had found someone else, someone she could be safe and happy with. Someone who'd help her protect the land she held so dearly.

And she hoped she and Athrun would never have to attack the country. Watching Athrun shatter and hearing Cagalli scream was not something she ever wanted to have to do again. But for now, sleep awaited. She sighed.

'Goodnight, Athrun.'

BOOYA! Finito! (Does little happy dance) So, what y'all think? Oh, and I apoligise for any spelling/grammer etc mistakes!

Bye everybody!


End file.
